


Приятный вечер

by WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021
Summary: Вечерело. Палпатин не ожидал застать Плэгаса в своей гардеробной.
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Kudos: 1





	Приятный вечер

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
>  **Бета:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1409 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хего Дамаск (Дарт Плэгас)/Шив Палпатин (Дарт Сидиус)  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP-зарисовка  
>  **Рейтинг:** R   
> **Предупреждения:**   
> **Краткое содержание:** Вечерело. Палпатин не ожидал застать Плэгаса в своей гардеробной.  
>  **Примечание:** альтернативное развитие событий 75 главы романа "Мол. Взаперти". В тексте присутствуют цитаты из этой главы.  
>  **Для голосования:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "Приятный вечер"

Сидиус, облаченный в халат драмазийского шелка, прислонился спиной к стене душевой. Весь вечер его мысли невольно возвращались к Плэгасу. Он почти до крови прикусил губу и коротко выдохнул. Надо было успокоить дыхание и перестать так много думать об учителе. Тем более теперь, когда их отношения стали прохладнее.   
Сидиус был вынужден признаться хотя бы самому себе, что скучал по прежним временам, скучал по возможности быть ближе с учителем, по его незримому присутствию рядом с собой. Теперь все стало иначе, хотя они и поддерживали видимость прежних отношений, — Сидиус был уверен, что это всего лишь сладкая иллюзия. Впрочем, мысли о том, что Плэгас на самом деле по-прежнему дорожит их связью, согревали. Но все это, как думал Сидиус, осталось в прошлом. 

Стараясь перестать думать о Плэгасе, он вышел из душевой и остолбенел, не в силах сделать и шагу. В просторной гардеробной сидел не кто иной, как Хего Дамаск. Отгоняя панику, Сидиус улыбнулся:

— Учитель? — его голос дрогнул. Как давно муун сидит здесь, мог ли он видеть образы из головы своего ученика? Щеки Палпатина невольно покрылись румянцем. — Какая приятная неожиданность! 

Плэгас улыбнулся и поманил Сидиуса рукой, приглашая подойти поближе. 

— Я всегда рад вашему визиту, — улыбнулся в ответ Сидиус

— Даже теперь? — осведомился Плэгас. — В нынешних обстоятельствах?

Сидиус сглотнул. Тень испуга мелькнула на его лице, но осталась незамеченной.   
Он медленно кивнул и с плохо скрываемым интересом посмотрел на Плэгаса: ему были любопытны причины столь позднего визита, но все варианты казались слишком нереальными. Сидиус пытался разглядеть истинные причины, отрицая простое и очевидное: Плэгас хотел его увидеть. Не потому, что что-то заподозрил, не потому, что хотел в чем-то упрекнуть или осудить. Даже не потому, что решил дать ученику новое задание или, прознав о предательстве, преподать урок. Плэгас на самом деле скучал. Ему не хватало прежних встреч, когда у Палпатина было больше свободного времени и они могли проводить вечера вместе. Могли медитировать, могли молчать, лежа рядом друг с другом, едва соприкасаясь голой кожей, могли держаться за руки, сидя в опере.

Обхватив себя руками, Сидиус тихо произнес:

— Я не могу избавиться от ощущения, что подвел вас, затеяв это дело с риском быть разоблаченным, — он выжал из себя скромную улыбку.

— Разве? — взгляд Плэгаса был непроницаем. — Кажется, еще рано делать столь радикальные выводы.— Затем, едва слышно выдохнув, он поднялся на ноги и подошел к Палпатину. — Не знаю, как скоро мы увидимся вновь, — Плэгас провел ладонью по щеке ученика, — я бы хотел подольше задержать это мгновение. 

Палпатин замер как прикованный, внутренне подобравшись, словно ожидая, что Плэгас его ударит или оттолкнет. Но Плэгас только задумчиво погладил Палпатина по щеке, по влажным после душа волосам и плечам, скрытым тонкой тканью.

— Учитель? — Палпатин перехватил руку Плэгаса, но убирать ее не стал, только накрыл своей ладонью. Одновременно хотелось удержать его рядом с собой и попросить уйти, сославшись на усталость.

— Сидиус, я вижу, что тебя что-то беспокоит, — Плэгас внимательно посмотрел в глаза ученика. Палпатин, игнорируя вопрос, сдвинул руку учителя к своей шее и сверкнул глазами.

«Не спрашивай».

Палпатин выбрал. Принял решение, хотя и не был до конца уверен, что не пожалеет об этом. Но близость того, кто последние несколько часов занимал его мысли, начинала сводить с ума. 

«Просто продолжай, Хего».

Можно было бы пойти вглубь апартаментов, но молящий взгляд Палпатина и сжавшаяся на запястье мууна рука были красноречивее всяких слов.

Дрожа от предвкушения, Палпатин едва не упал в руки Плэгаса. Все потом. Задание Мола, «Бандо Гора», проклятый «Улей-7» — сейчас важными были только ласковые руки учителя и собственное сбившееся дыхание. 

Палпатин приподнялся на цыпочки, прильнув к Плэгасу, и потянулся к застежкам на его одежде, благодаря Силу за то, что с ними не надо было возиться, чтобы обнажить грудь мууна. Время, казалось, не было властно над ним: Палпатин с грустью, смешанной с восхищением, подумал, что Плэгас выглядит так же, как в тот день, когда еще даже не посол от Набу впервые увидел учителя без какой-либо одежды. О том, что его самого время не пощадило, Палпатин предпочитал не думать. Он и так каждый день видел себя в зеркале — поседевшего и утратившего юношескую красоту. И для него не было ничего удивительного в том, что Плэгас все меньше искал общества ученика. 

«Теперь, когда я стал таким».

«Палпатин, прошу тебя, — прозвучал у него в голове ласковый голос Плэгаса, — перестань так думать. Ты прекрасен».

Плэгас не стал говорить о клонировании как способе решения проблемы — если Палпатина действительно настолько беспокоил собственный внешний вид, — но решил, что в обозримом будущем намекнет ученику на такой способ продления жизни и молодости.

***

Палпатин чувствовал себя слишком беззащитным и открытым. Непозволительно для сенатора и лорда ситхов.Густо краснея, он попросил на выдохе:

— Прошу, не так быстро.

Ритм, с которым Хего вколачивался в него, в другой ситуации был бы оптимальным, но сейчас хотелось растянуть удовольствие. Продлить мгновения близости, чтобы они прочно отпечатались в памяти.

Палпатин спрятал лицо в основание шеи Плэгаса и укусил его, заглушая собственный стон.

— Хего, прошу…мне надо, — срывающимся голосом прошептал он, царапая спину Плэгаса. — Мне так нужно.

— Конечно, тебе нужно, — хрипло произнес Плэгас, замедляясь. Он удерживал Палпатина на весу, совершенно точно зная, что пальцами оставит синяки на его бедрах. 

Палпатин, сжав плечи мууна, откинулся спиной к стене, открываясь. Его уже перестала заботить даже теоретическая возможность, что его стоны будут услышаны. Это удовольствие было слишком редкой роскошью, чтобы отказывать себе в том, чтобы дать учителю почувствовать, насколько ему хорошо прямо сейчас.

— Хего, прошу, — Палпатин жадно подался бедрами назад и моляще посмотрел на Плэгаса. Им давно не нужны были слова, чтобы понимать желания друг друга. Но это вовсе не значило, что желания исполнялись в точности так, как хотелось.

Плэгас плавно вышел из тела Палпатина и развернул спиной к себе, позволяя босыми ступнями коснуться мягкого ковра. Одной рукой держа его поперек талии, а вторую положив на горло, он повел мелко дрожащего Сидиуса за собой. Плэгас не сомневался, что Палпатин одновременно жаждет продолжения и злится, что не может контролировать все, и испытывает интерес, пытаясь предугадать, что пришло в голову Плэгасу.

— Закрой глаза, — хрипло прошептал муун на ухо Палпатину, и тот повиновался.

Плэгас подвел Палпатина к другой стене гардеробной и легко направил, вынуждая ученика упереться ладонями в гладкую прохладную поверхность.Палпатин всхлипнул, когда Плэгас мягко провел ладонью по его кудрям, огладил бедра и сжал ягодицы. Он протяжно застонал и дернулся, когда учитель провел ладонью по его возбужденному члену и несильно сжал, подводя еще ближе к грани.

— Хего, я хочу, — Палпатин прикусил губу и прогнулся в пояснице. — Не заставляй меня…  
Конец фразы потонул в выдохе: Плэгас, не желая на самом деле слишком сильно мучить Палпатина, вошел наполовину и замер, прислушиваясь к сердцебиению и чувствам ученика.

Палпатин приоткрыл глаза, бросил через плечо короткий умоляющий взгляд на Плэгаса и медленно насадился самостоятельно, вновь закрывая глаза и щурясь от удовольствия. Он дрожал и едва держался на ногах — в основном благодаря поддержке мууна, хотя от его ласк не делалось легче. Наоборот, они заставляли тонуть в ощущениях и отчаянно жаждать большего.

— Можешь двигаться сам, если тебе так не терпится, — разрешил Плэгас, сев вместе с Палпатином и продолжая придерживать его.

Тихо, протяжно постанывая, хватая ртом воздух, Палпатин начал двигаться, не позволяя себе сорваться на быстрый рваный ритм, чувствуя, что и учителю приходится прикладывать усилия, чтобы не потерять контроль. 

— Открой глаза, — прошептал Плэгас, удерживая голову Палпатина, не давая возможности тут же отвернуться. Палпатина пробила крупная дрожь, он широко распахнул глаза и постарался отвести взгляд. Лишь бы не смотреть на отражение в зеркале, не видеть растрепанных волос, припухших губ и собственных мутных глаз.

— Смотри. Смотри мне в глаза. Смотри на себя, — продолжил шептать Плэгас и провел рукой по члену Палпатина, вырывая несдержанный стон.

— Это слишком, — ахнул Палпатин, еще больше заливаясь румянцем и блуждая взглядом по отражению. Он продолжил медленно двигаться, словно завороженный, наблюдая за тем, как член Плэгаса полностью входит в него. 

Попытавшись повернуть голову, он понял, что Плэгас держит ее Силой, ладонями же сжимая бедра Палпатина. Собственные стоны казались ему слишком громкими и бесстыдными, и он бросил отчаянный взгляд на Плэгаса в отражении. Палпатин дернулся, выгибаясь в спине. Собственный растрепанный вид только подливал масла в огонь — будто он снова уличил момент, чтобы уединиться с Хего на Тайнике, разыгрывая мальчика из эскорта. Будто он никакой не сенатор, и на нем не висит тяжким грузом ответственность за будущее Республики.

«Хего, прошу тебя».

Он задрожал, вскрикнул и обмяк в руках Плэгаса, но не отвел взгляда от отражения, пока муун не покинул его тело и не развернул к себе, целуя и кусая.

— Смотри, какой ты красивый, — Плэгас повернул голову Палпатина к зеркалу, чтобы тот мог насладиться открывшейся картиной, увидеть следы от пальцев на бедрах, припухшие губы и растрепанные волосы.

Палпатин прижался щекой к груди Плэгаса и тихо выдохнул. Ему было стыдно, но он не мог отрицать, что ему понравилось то, что сделал Плэгас. Возможно, сильнее, чем Палпатину хотелось бы.


End file.
